litle baby swan
by er123
Summary: what happens when bellas little sis come to town what is she like and which team is she on jacob or edward or is she on a new team all to gether and how will big sis take this
1. Chapter 1

"123,124,125" I moaned as we drove down the road to forks "what are you counting sis?" my big sister bella who is sitting in the front seat of the car turned to me looking like she wasn't all there "all the trees i have see since we passed the welcome to forks Singh" i said as i pressed my face on the widow "don't worried you will get used to that after a while i did" she said giggling at me "shut up bellbee" i said in a baby voice' she gave me evils and began to look out the windscreen "you're in look to day we are going to the blacks do you reminder them right" my dad said to me as he watched me though the rear-view mirror i became very existed to see the blacks again because me and Jacob were once best friends " can't wait are we going now or after i unpack" i said as i was on the end of my seat "hm after you un pack now carm down please you are making me nerves" Charlie said looking like he had ans in his pans " ok ok i am car mi said as i did the meditating position " o mom i am carm peaceful i am ..." " you are getting on my last nerve now shut up" bells said looking very groupie after that didn't say anything to scared the mighty bellbee attached

The second we pulled up to the house i was out of the car and on the porch "why are you in such a hurrie K" bella looking at me like i had a three heads " i really need the Lowe why have a problem ... if you do take it up with me lawyer" i started laughing at my own joke bit after the i had to star hopping because needing the Lowe and laughing are not a good mix " please open the door dad NOW or there may be a puddle on the floor" once i said that dad was by the door key in the lock and open the door for me. after i had done me dismiss and un packed in my new room witch dad and bella had painted blue and gold my two favourite colours. I was hanging my drawing on the wall which were all of wolfs or werewolf and red riding hood when bella walked in " come on we are going" she said looking as bored as ever " hay what do you think" i said as i held up a drawing of red riding hood sorrowed by over sized wolfs " yeh its good but why not draw vampires i think they are much cooler?" glancing ate my art " ok a draw one for you but i don't see why you like them they are creepy and evil creators that take the life of others" i complied as i up my sketch book in a bag to take to billys " THEY ARE NOT CREEPY OR EVIL THEY ARE NICE PEOPLE AND FYI WEREWOLF KILL TO" she screamed at me to be honesty it scared me so i ran down stairs and in to the car "where's the fire kidow" my dad questioned me " my room and it's called bella" is said as i got in the front. When bells came down the stairs she looked very mad and when she saw me in the front she hit the roof "gets out now i always sitting in the front" in the mood she was in even Dracula himself would cower

After i climbed in to the back we were off to jakes but what got me was that dad didn't say anything to bella he just smiled at her as if she was an angle yeh right little angel bella ha-ha in her dreams after we pulled up to the blacks drive way Jake was ot of the house i though he was coming to great me boy was i wrong he was all over bella like every one else this was going to bet a very long day

And why do i feel like someone is watching me?

Who is watching her?

Is it werewolf, vampire or something else?


	2. Chapter 2

So here i am sitting on billys couch drawing a gray wolf coming out of the woods whals everyone is talking about bella or to bella even Jacob has said 2 words to me sins we have arrived and they were "hi kairi" and even when he was saying that he was looking at bella like a lost puppy. That's it I can't sit any longer " dad can i sit outside for a bit" i said as i look out of the widow "yeh" not even looking at me as he watch a football game.

Outside fresh air i love out here" HAY" a voice yelled i turned to see a very tall very buff man walking towards me "um hi ...sorry but who are you" i said questioned "oh right i am embry and i was wondering why are you here on your own?" he held his hand out and i shuck it " i am on my own because even after i have been away for 10 years know seems to care and now i sound like a bitch right?" i said as i wiped the tears from my eyes and to my suppress embry hugged me "hay it's ok i don't think you sound like a bitch" i looked up at him " thanks hay you might be the nicest person i have met ever " i giggled it "hay want to come with me to my friend and met my friend Emily she is the best cook ever " he smiled at me as he said this "sure why not" i said as i shrugged my shoulders embry got up and pulled me with him

After a short walk we came to a little cottage which had a lovely smell coming from it as we walked through the door "every one this is kairi she is bellas little sister i invited her for tea is that ok" another buff tall man came up to me " hi I'm Sam nice to meet you" he held out his hand and i shuck it "kairi but people call me k" he turned and pointed to 2 other boys "that's Jared and Paul" then a women came in "and that my lovely fiancé Emily" as she turned i saw a claw mark down the right side of her face and my miners can in so i never look at it to be per light "hay are you hungry i made chicken stew" she said as she smiled at me "ok" and she pulled me in to the kitchen.

As Emily saved everything up i walked in to the biggest of the three boys Paul i nearly fell over but he court me and when he did this he looked in to my eyes he smiled at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time ever and then Sam pulled him out side away from me and the second felt like something was missing like there was a whole in my chest


End file.
